


Alex and His Dear Valentines

by des1718



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des1718/pseuds/des1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of friends, Alexander plans the best Valentine's Day for his loves, John and Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the week before Valentine's Day and Alexander Hamilton was freaking out. He had less than two hundred hours to find the perfect gifts for his partners, John and Eliza. At least it's Saturday, he thought as he left a note in case either one of them got home before he did.   
He started his hunt with a visit to the Baguette, a coffee shop run by Lafayette. He hoped they would be able to give him some advice on where to start looking.   
"Petit lion, what a lovely surprise. I'll have Herc bring your usual in a moment," they greeted with a smile.   
"Thanks."   
"You look like you have something on your mind."   
"I don't know what to get John and Eliza," he groaned. "Thanks Hercules."   
"I think they'd be over the moon with whatever you get them," Hercules said as he sat in Lafayette's lap.   
"But this is our first, and I want it to be special."   
"You can get John that book he's been talking about, the one about the kids with the philosophers' names. And Eliza might like the new Adele CD. I can't text her hello anymore without her replying with the song."   
Alex rolled his eyes because he'd had to learn that lesson too.   
"Maybe. What do you think Laf?"  
"I think you should give them something from the heart. Not that your ideas weren't mon cher, but I think they'd enjoy something that's completely you."   
He sipped his peppermint mocha and sighed. Why hadn't he thought of that before?   
"You're a genius! I've got to run."   
"Already have an idea?"   
He nodded as he stood, heading towards the door.   
"We'll see you later Ham," Hercules called as the door shut.   
"Mon cher?"   
"Yes love."   
"Have you started thinking about my present?"   
"Of course I have and no you can't have any hints."   
Hercules kissed the pout of their lips before getting up to help a costumer that walked in. They sighed and went into the kitchen to make some cupcakes.   
"Nothing chocolate can't fix." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to plot more in depth and comes home to cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! HAMILTON WON A GRAMMY!!!! I'm still in shock. It's short again and I'm sorry about that. I hope to have a longer chapter tomorrow. And I don't know what's up with the formatting.

As it was still early, Alexander decided to head to the bookstore. It was where he did his best work and he'd be able to get some more inspiration. He turned on his laptop and found took a seat in the poetry section. After a quick calculation, he found that it had been over two hundred days since he, John, and Eliza had started dating. Finishing his drink, he opened two Word documents and named them John and Eliza respectively. He plugged in his headphones and let Ed Sheeran set his typing tempo.   
His phone buzzed next to him.

  
_John: Hey I'm home. Liza's on her way._  
 _Alex: At the bookstore. Be there shortly._

  
He saved his work and packed up. Home was a small apartment in Harlems. As soon as he walked in, he was pulled into a warm embrace.   
"I missed you too my dear John."   
"And Eliza," she reminded him as she waved from the kitchen. "Where were you Alexander?"   
"The bookstore."   
"Did you find anything you liked?" John asked, still wrapped around him.   
"Not this time. Let's see what Liza's doing in there."   
"You can. I've been banned," John admitted, sheepishly. "I knocked over the first one, so yeah."   
"You stay out too Alex, just to be safe. I'll call you two when dinner's ready."   
They shrugged and sat on the couch.   
"Want to watch a movie?"   
"Sure. What do you have in mind?"   
John hovered one of his favorites Puss in Boots as he gave Alex his famous puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine, but next time I'm choosing."   
"As long as it's not a depressing documentary, we'll be good. Now pull the table up and scoot over," Eliza said as she brought them their food.   
The boys made room for her, with Alex in the middle, and thanked her for the meal. Once they were done, they made their way to bed.   
"I love you guys," Alex said, muffled by Eliza's hair.   
"Love you too."   
"Love you too," John said before pulling the small man closer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, cute Lams drabble.

As Alexander Hamilton left his desk on Monday, his thoughts wondered back to his Valentine's project. He began each document with an introductory letter for each before delving into a poem.   
"Have a good evening Mr. Washington," he called as he left the office.   
"You too, Alexander."   
He smiled as he checked his phone on the metro. John had sent him a picture of a new turtle at the aquarium with the caption: "Her name is Aliza." He replied with a series of emojis. As he walked home, he stopped by Lafayette's to pick up a few cinnamon rolls.   
"How's your gift coming along?" Mulligan asked.   
"Pretty good. I'm almost on John's third page and Eliza's second. I'm hoping to get to to five on both tonight."   
"Don't stay up too late petit lion and send my love to yours," Lafayette said as they emerged from the kitchen with a small box.   
"I will. These smell delicious."   
"Of course they do, I hope you enjoy them."   
"We will. Have a good night you two."   
"We will," they replied in unison.   
"Do I smell some confectionery treat from Laf?" John asked as soon as Alex walked in.  
"Yes and hello to you too."   
"Hello Alexander. How was your day?" he asked with a kiss.   
"Not too bad. Madison's sick again, so Jefferson took off. Where's Betsy?"   
"She went to see Angie, said she might stay the night."   
"Well then, I guess we're ordering takeout. What do you want?"   
The delivery guy brought Chinese and they ate the cinnamon rolls for dessert.   
"Want to turn in early love?"   
"I'll be there in a minute. Want to look at something real quick."   
"Well I'm going to sleep. Don't take too long."   
"I won't."   
When he crawled into bed at nearly midnight, John chuckled before pulling him close. 

 

(here's Aliza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I hope y'all enjoyed this. Goodnight/good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Happy Valentine's Day!!! So this is something that just popped into my head. It'll probably start slow, but it'll get better. Next chapter is Alex's idea. Who knows maybe John and Eliza may make an appearance? (hope this isn't too bad for my first time)


End file.
